El milagro de un encuentro
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Gemí otra vez,fastidiado por la situación: estaba en Forks,solo,sin alimentarme y a saber cuanto tiempo llevo aquí...Y justamente debía ser hoy,20 de Junio,el día que volviera a verla...a mi único amor.'Bella,te amo' LUNA NUEVA SPOLIER. Edward&Bella CAP 4
1. Encuentro

_**EL MILAGRO DE UN ENCUENTRO**_

**Capítulo 1. Encuentro**

De nuevo su recuerdo viene a mí… y yo no hago nada por impedirlo… aún sabiendo lo mucho que me duele… aún sabiendo lo estúpido que fui… aún sabiendo que fue lo mejor… no puedo evitar sentirme así… al saber… que le hice daño de la manera más cruel…

Si, soy un maldito cobarde, como me dijo en la cara mi "hermano", Jasper… ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerle eso? Si, yo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen hice la estupidez más grande de toda mi larga vida… Yo… abandoné a lo único importante y más maravillo que jamás había tenido ni tendré en toda mi larga existencia… Yo… dejé al amor de mi vida, Isabella Marie Swan… por su propio bien…

Boca abajo y tendido sobre el sofá de cuero negro de… ya no sé ni donde estoy… me abrazo a mi mismo tan fuerte como puedo… lo más que me permita mi maltrecho estado… y de nuevo esa fisura tan lacerante me desgarra por dentro…

Gemí… mi alarido de dolor debió escucharse por todo el lugar, rompiendo el silencio de la oscuridad de la noche… ¿Por qué? Si soy un vampiro… mi corazón no late… ¿Por qué esta agonía duele tanto que es como si me mataran una y otra vez? Quedó demostrado, soy idiota… como me escupió Emment, mi otro "hermano", cuando le conté mi decisión… ¿Cómo me pregunto eso? Estúpido, ¡¡LA AMAS!! Por mucho que lo negases al principio, por mucho que lo ocultases, por mucho que no quisieras que ella te correspondiera por el mero echo de que su sangre te vuelve loco, por mucho que hayas cometido semejante estupidez por su bien… ¡¡La amas!! Y eso no va a cambiar, aunque pasen más de doscientos años… Tú, amas a Bella Swan…

Bella… su nombre es como un canto de los ángeles… un ángel… ella es mi ángel… ¡Ja! Cómo me atrevo ni tan siquiera a proclamarla algo mío, después de cómo le partí el corazón… aquel corazón que ella, sin pedir nada a cambio me dio… y mira yo lo que hice… Duele… duele tanto… duele tanto ser quien soy… Por esto que soy tuve que dejarla… por esto que soy… un monstruo… un monstruo peligroso, sobre todo para ella…

De nuevo otro desgarrador latigazo a mi cuerpo… y otro gemido escapa de mi boca… Es demasiado… quiero llorar… es frustrante no poder hacerlo… quiero dejar correr mi pena… y me da lo mismo si alguien me ve… Ya no me importa que se sepa… ya no me importa que me lo echen en cara… yo solo quiero llorar por ella…

De repente un destello irrumpe en mi pozo personal de angustia y soledad… y molesta la tranquila oscuridad que mis ojos cerrados me proporcionan… Dejo escapar un gruñido de mi interior… odio ser molestado… y más aún, cuando me encuentro así… cuando me permito el lujo de ser yo mismo… como cuando estaba con ella… con mi Bella…

Sin ganas ningunas, abro los ojos, para encontrarme con la tenue luz del sol, que se cuela por la ventana abierta de la habitación donde me encuentro, posada sobre la piel al descubierto de mi pecho, sacando aquellos destellos que una vez fascinaron a mi dulce ángel… Amanecía… salía el sol de un nuevo día…

Sintiendo toda la pesadez envolver mi cuerpo, intento incorporarme y ponerme siquiera de rodillas… La factura de haber permanecido casi dos meses sin ir de caza me estaba siendo pasada… y no me importaba… Para que me iba a alimentar, si nada valía la pena… Para que lo iba a hacer… si no la iba a volver a ver…

Otro día más llega… otro día más… sin ella… otro día más… solo… Aún no sé como he podido aguantar por casi dos años lejos de ella… Quizás, porque me conciencié profundamente en que era por su bien… que aquello era lo correcto… Pero qué estúpido fui… Pero qué estúpido soy… El vampiro más idiota de toda la faz de la tierra…

Mi mente comienza a nublarse… y a dejar de pensar con la poca cordura que le queda… El monstruo que habita dentro de mí quiere tomar el control… mis instintos están por poseerme… No me he alimentado, y aunque débil, he conseguido controlarme hasta ahora… pero parece ser… que ya llegué a mi límite… Será mejor, que salga a cazar algo…

Con un trabajo enorme, consigo levantarme del sofá y ponerme en pie en la habitación, ahora iluminada y libre de oscuridad… Aprecio un equipo de música estéreo en una esquina de esta y toda una pared forrada de estanterías de Cds… Me resulta tan familiar esto… Espera… es mi cuarto… mi cuarto de mi casa en Forks… ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Cuándo lo he hecho? Por más que intentara recordar… mi mente se negaba a ayudarme… y solo pensaba en saciar mi sed inminente de sangre…

Muy a mi pesar, tuve que dejar apartados mis pensamientos sobre qué hacía en aquel lugar, al cual yo no debía volver bajo ningún concepto… y centrarme tanto como pudiera, en mantener a raya a mi pesadilla personal, por lo menos hasta que estuviera en el bosque…

Eché un vistazo a través de la ventana… el sol apenas salía… aún era temprano, así que no suponía ningún problema… pero debía apresurarme en saciarme, o algún pobre infeliz que estuviera en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado, podría acabar siendo víctima inocente de mi propio desliz…

Gemí otra vez, fastidiado por la situación: estaba en Forks, solo, sin alimentarme y vete a saber tú cuanto tiempo llevo aquí…

Con pasos arrastrados y pesados, camino hasta la puerta de la habitación para salir de ella y comenzar con mi cacería, sino quería que todo lo que Carlisle había hecho por nosotros, se viera destrozado por una insensatez mía… pero antes de abandonarla por completo… me permití echar un vistazo al calendario, que según recordaba, estaba en la pared izquierda de mi cuarto, junto al armario… y efectivamente, ahí seguía…

_20 de Junio…_

Salí de la gran casa y me interné en el bosque, con la fecha del día aún grabada en mi mente… 20 de Junio… otro día más… Quizás en algún otro tiempo, cuando yo aún era humano, esa fecha significó mucho para mí… pero ahora, no era más que un mero recuerdo… y ese día… era uno como cualquier otro…

La espesura del bosque me acogió tal y como yo la recordaba… con aquella sustancia verde que recubría todo, ese olor a humedad y vegetación… y aquella neblina blanquecina que ocultaba mi presencia… Me sentía en paz… estaba en casa…

Oí un ruido muy cerca… y eso me alertó… Mis sentidos se agudizaron por completo… y yo dejé de pensar… había encontrado a mi presa… Aquello no duró más de dos minutos… el tiempo que tardé en correr un poco, sortear varios troncos y abalanzarme sobre una pequeña manada de ciervos que habían tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse hoy en mi camino…

Bebí como si mi vida dependiera de ello… y en cierta manera así era, o por lo menos, mi cordura si lo hacía… Irónico, Emment seguramente diría que dónde estaba la diversión, si cazaba presas tan mediocres como esa… pero poco me importaba a mí divertirme en estos momentos… yo solo quería estar medianamente decente para que mi mente se pusiera en funcionamiento de nuevo…

Respiré profundamente, cuando mi sed hubo desaparecido casi por completo con el sexto ciervo y me estiré un poco… Entonces me di el lujo de apreciar mi aspecto: llevaba un pantalón vaquero, unos zapatos normales, de color negro y ahora me daba cuenta, de que había salido sin algo que me cubriera de cintura para arriba…

Me resigné, suspirando… me daba igual llevar una camisa o no, total, no sentía nada… salvo aquella punzante sensación de vacío en mi pecho… en el lugar donde reposaba mi corazón… muerto…

Y de nuevo toda aquella agonía sofocante me atrapó y me hizo volver a recordar todo… con muchísima más fuerza aún, al saberme de nuevo en el pueblo donde todo comenzó…

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo por el bosque… recordándola… Todo lo que pasamos juntos desde que la conocí… desde que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos ese primer día de instituto en aquel comedor abarrotado de gente… La clase de Biología, aquella en la que ideé más de mil formas diferentes de acabar con su frágil vida para mi beneficio personal; el accidente con la camioneta de Tyler, en el que casi creí que la perdería y no dudé el ir a salvarla, sabiendo lo que eso significaba; la primera vez que almorzamos juntos y cuando casi me da un infarto al verla desmayada en el aparcamiento, con Mike… Juro por dios, que lo habría molido a palos si llega a ser él el que hubiera provocado su desmayo… Aquella visita a Port Angeles, donde también casi la pierdo y donde casi cometo un asesinato múltiple contra aquellos mal nacidos que querían hacerle cosas inmundas… Tantos momentos… tantos recuerdos… Oh Bella, desearía verte una vez más, aunque luego yo ardiera en el infierno…

Sin darme cuenta, me había sumergido tanto en mi propio fuero interno, que cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba fuera del bosque… y me hallaba ante un inmenso y espléndido claro recubierto de hierba y flores frescas, donde el sol brillaba intensamente… pero… aquel lugar… también lo conocía perfectamente…

El prado… nuestro prado… aquel al que me gustaba ir para relajarme y que encontrara un día yendo… aquel al que llevé a Bella en "nuestra primera cita"… aquel en el que nos confesamos… aquel lugar… tan importante… Oh dios, ¿por qué me torturas así?

El recuerdo tan cristalino como un espejo apareció ante mí… y todo lo vivido aquel día se manifestó… La calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío… sus exquisitos sonrojos que me volvían loco… el latir desenfrenado de su corazón… su respiración en mi pecho… y… el sabor de sus labios… Aquel día… fue la primera vez que la besé… y qué sensación…

Otra sangrante herida era abierta en mi interior… y yo volví a gemir, cerrando mis puños intentando ahogarlo y hacer desaparecer la frustración y la tristeza que me rodeaban… Bella… mi dulce Bella… ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido para dejarte? ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido de dejar a lo único de valor que yo poseía?

Sin saber por qué, sentí la necesidad de ir allí… había algo que me impulsaba a ello… era un sensación extraña… parecía como si algo me estuviese llamando… pero aparte de eso… yo también quería ir al prado… y sentirme libre de liberar todo lo que pesa sobre mis hombros… ¡Maldita sea no poder llorar por ella! Eso si era algo por lo que merecía la pena querer llorar…

Con pasos más lentos de los que daría un humano normal, aún yendo despacio, salí de las sombras del bosque y dejé que la luz del sol incidiera totalmente sobre mí, haciéndome ver como un verdadero foco de iluminación…

Caminé, internándome más en ese lugar privado, solamente para nosotros y de repente paré en seco… No… no podía ser cierto… ¿ahora también quieres que me vuelva loco con tus espejismos, haciéndome ver alucinaciones? No… ella no podía estar allí…

Me quedé más rígido que una columna de mármol blanco… con los ojos tremendamente abiertos y mi boca acompañándolos… No podía ser cierto… ¿o sí? Poco me importaba aquello… solo sabía… que delante mía estaba mi ángel…

Estaba igual a como la recordaba… casi no había cambiado… Su cabello tan castaño como de costumbre, y con aquellos reflejos rojizos por estar expuestos al sol… aunque estaban un poco más largos y se mecían libres con el viento, cayendo detrás de su espalda… Estaba sentada en la verde hierba, con las piernas estiradas, dejándome una espléndida vista de su cuerpo… éste si había cambiado algo, pero de qué me sorprendía… había pasado dos años insufribles sin verla… normal que el más mínimo cambio, fuera grande para mí… Y por último vi su rostro… tan pálido y perfecto como siempre, con un pequeño tinte rosado en sus mejillas… Permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con la mirada en el cielo, disfrutando de la luz que llegaba a ella directamente del sol, sacando una sonrisa de sus labios… Estaba hermosa…

- Bella…- su nombre abandonó inconscientemente mis labios, en un suspiro apenas audible, pero que lleno de gozo a mi cuerpo… por fin era libre de decir otra vez su nombre…

De repente su sonrisa se amplió y escuché perfectamente como el palpitar de su corazón se aceleraba notoriamente… Temí por un momento que me hubiera escuchado y por lo tanto, descubierto… pero todo mi ser anhelaba porque así fuera y poder ir junto a ella…

No sé que fue lo que pasó en aquel momento… solo tuve la vaga consciencia de que algo, que yo creí olvidado y muerto, se movía dentro de mí y me obligaba a contestar al llamado de su corazón… Quería ir junto a ella… quería sentirla de nuevo…

Sin ser consciente de nada, sentí a mis piernas moverse en alguna dirección… solas… impulsadas por algo… y cuando quise pararme a pensar en si quiera a dónde iba o que las movía… me encontré en el peor sitio posible…

Su rostro se alzaba ante mí, con toda su hermosura y su tranquilo respirar llegaba hasta mí, haciendo estragos en mi, ya de por si, deplorable estado… Estaba allí, a su lado, junto a ella… Me encontraba frente a ella, hasta allí había caminado inconscientemente… o quizás movido por mis irrefrenables ganas de sentirla de nuevo… Que más daba… lo que importaba era… que la estaba viendo delante de mí… que con tan solo un movimiento podría tocarla otra vez…

La admiré durante algunos segundos más… verdaderamente estaba preciosa… más de lo que recordaba… Ahora me daba cuenta, que ni mis recuerdos ni nada se podrían comparar con el ángel que tenía delante…

Sentí aquella esencia a lavanda y fresias que emanaba de su cabello turbarme… era una verdadera exquisitez percibirla de nuevo… percibirla tan de cerca… Me sería imposible olvidarla, pero reconozco, que mi recuerdo era escaso… Y su piel… su piel cálida como todo su cuerpo… Cómo quisiera poder sentirla otra vez… sin tan solo… la acariciara una vez más…

Llevado por mi creciente anhelo, alcé mi brazo inmóvil a mi costado y lo llevé junto a su mejilla… temblando… vacilante… con miedo, apostaría… porque todo fuera una ilusión y se desvaneciera… Lo detuve a escasos centímetros de ella… temeroso… asustado, más incluso que cuando casi la vi morir ante mí, al morderla James… Tuve que tragar fuertemente un nudo que se formó en mi garganta, para infundirme valor y atreverme a volver a mover mi brazo… Qué me importaba ya que me descubriera… qué me importaba ya saber que me odiaba con toda su alma… Tan solo quería volver a sentir su calor bajo mi fría piel…

Y cuando iba por fin a acariciar de nuevo la piel rosada y suave de su mejilla, quise desviar mis ojos de ese lugar, para llevarlos a sus ojos y ver su tierna expresión despreocupada… pero… no fueron sus ojos cerrados los que me encontré… sino un inmenso océano del color castaño del chocolate…

Dejé de respirar- aunque no me hiciera falta, era una costumbre bastante beneficiosa- cuando sus parpados abiertos me abrieron las puertas a esas orbes castañas que yo tanto amaba… Sus ojos abiertos… ella… me había visto…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: bueno, y vuelvo a la carga con otro fic "El milagro de un encuentro"

Quiero alegar una cosa antes de nada:

- Esto cuando comencé a escribirlo era un **oneshort** por el cumpleaños de nuestro vampiro favorito, pero ni el tiempo, ni los sucesos estuvieron de mi parte, así como mi pequeño "problema" con las descripciones (si, soy demasiado descriptiva verdad?) Y como ya, a punto de acabarlo, vi que me salía demasiado largo (no iba a repetir otra vez como hice con un oneshort de 19 páginas), decidí convertirlo en fic, por cortesía e insistencia también de mi onii-chan (solo me lo dijo una vez xd)

Bueno, una vez aclarado esto, creo que podemos pasar al fic.

Al parecer volví a romper mi promesa de no hacer un fic ambientado en Luna Nueva, pero es que con la idea no me podía resistir jeje… y también parece que me gusta romper "reglas" jeje.

Bien que más decir? Les ha gustado? Está desde el punto de vista de Edward, el cual no sé si me habrá quedado muy bien, ya que de referencia solo tengo el primer capítulo de _**Midnight Sun.**_

Y ya para terminar, decirles que el fic consta solo de cuatro capítulos, a ser posible el fic acabará el domingo, lo que sería a capítulo por día y sí, se que tengo otro fic en esta sección también que todavía no he actualizado, pero que pronto lo haré.

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	2. A tu lado

_**EL MILAGRO DE UN ENCUENTRO**_

**Capítulo 2. A tu lado**

Dejé de respirar- aunque no me hiciera falta, era una costumbre bastante beneficiosa- cuando sus parpados abiertos me abrieron las puertas a esas orbes castañas que yo tanto amaba… Sus ojos abiertos… ella… me había visto…

Su mirada me penetraba de tal forma, que me volvió a hechizar como la primera vez en que la vi… Podría jurar incluso que percibí un atisbo de turbación y alegría en aquellos iris marrones… debido a mi presencia…

- Edward…- el susurro de mi nombre en su voz fue una sensación de gozo que rayaba la gloria

Pero de pronto todo el ambiente se rompió… y el prado volvió a aparecer ante mí, cuando vi como ella cerraba los ojos, cortando el contacto visual entre nosotros y caía lentamente hacia atrás…

Alarmado, me abalancé sobre ella, agarrándola antes de que tan siquiera su cabello se moviera ni un ápice más de lo debido en su baile con el viento, y la apegué fuertemente contra mi pecho desnudo, sintiendo un mar de sensaciones gratamente conocidas, cuando la calidez de su cuerpo chocó con el mío…

Quedé sentado en la hierba, con ella recostada en mi regazo y mis brazos formando la prisión que la apegaba a mí… Mi cuerpo entero vibró ante el solo roce de su piel contra la mía… pero su aliento ya… conseguía derrotarme…

Y la vi en mis brazos… con su cabeza recostada en mi pecho… en el lugar donde mi corazón debiera de haber latido en su día… con una expresión de cansancio y confusión reflejada en su rostro pálido y fino… Dios mío, ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué así parece que ella aún me amara?

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento cruzó el lugar, provocando unas cuantas olas en la verde hierba que crecía en la tierra y meciendo tanto mi cabello desordenado, como el suyo, tan sedoso como siempre… trayendo hasta mí… su inigualable perfume embriagante…

Con mi mano aparté con cuidado, algunos traviesos mechones castaños que me tapaban la visión de su rostro, como si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo… y en cierto sentido, para mí lo seguía siendo… mi Bella…

Pero mis dedos no se quedaron en eso… Con la agilidad de un pianista- cosa que soy- recorrieron con esmero su fino rostro de porcelana: sus mejillas, su frente, su mandíbula, sus párpados cerrados, su nariz… sus labios… todo… llenándome de gozo… como si nada hubiera cambiado… como si aquel día nunca hubiera existido…

Mas entonces… el manto frío y doliente del recuerdo de aquel día, echó otra gruesa capa de agonía a mi cuerpo… y me golpeó tan fuerte, como si fuera la peor puñalada que jamás me hubiesen dado…

_- ¿Tú no… me quieres?- me preguntaste con voz temblorosa, tanto que casi conseguiste que olvidara mi plan… casi…_

_- No- mi respuesta fue simple, dura y cruel_

Abruptamente, mi mano se apartó de su rostro, crispándose… cerrándose perfectamente formando mi puño… y enterrándose con fuerza contra el suelo a mi lado, haciendo un profundo hoyo… fruto de mi frustración…

- ¿Cómo…?- musité, abordado por la impotencia y la rabia del momento, apretando los dientes para intentar contenerme- ¿Cómo pudiste creerme…?- aquella pregunta rondaba siempre mi cabeza, desde que vi en sus ojos aquel día… que ella me creía…- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, después de todas las veces que te demostré cuánto te amaba?!- exploté sin remedio, cerrando mis ojos, en un intento por calmarme

A mi mente llegó el recuerdo de todas y cada una de las palabras que le dije aquel día… provocándome verdaderas arcadas de nuevo… dándome nuevos golpes en mi cuerpo… haciendo que sonasen a puro veneno, pues eso es lo que eran… Esas palabras eran la blasfemia más negra que jamás se haya dicho en la tierra… y… para mi desgracia… yo se la dije a la persona a la que amo…

- _Una ruptura limpia…_- repetí las palabras de aquel día- _Y será como si nunca hubiese existido…_- ¡que idiotez! ¡La estupidez más grande que se halla cometido jamás!

Saqué mi puño de su foso en la tierra y lo abrí y cerré varias veces, para dejar que los pequeños granos de tierra incrustados en él, se deslizaran entre mis dedos. Pero cuando lo cerré por última vez, de nuevo fue por pura impotencia y frustración… con puro odio hacia mí mismo por cometer semejante atrocidad como había cometido… y de nuevo… oí el crujir de mis nudillos…

- Qué idea más estúpida… ¡Qué cosa tan absurda! ¡¡Cómo si hubiera alguna manera de que yo pudiera existir sin necesitarte!! ¡¡COMO SI HUBIERA ALGÚN MODO DE NO AMARTE BELLA SWAN!!- grité desesperado a los cuatro vientos, esperando que alguno me oyera y me liberara de todo…

Estaba fuera de mí… diciendo todo aquello que quise decirle aquel día, cuando vi que me creía… gritándolo a viva voz… liberando un poco a mi… "alma" de su tormento… porque si todo este pesar me afectaba de esta manera… habría de creerla a ella, a mi Bella… y aceptar que de verdad… sigo teniendo alma…

- Como me gustaría… poder enmendar mi error…- susurré- Como quisiera demostrarte de nuevo… cuan grande es mi amor por ti… Bella…

De repente sentí un pequeño movimiento en mi regazo, muy suave y ligero, casi imperceptible… pero estaba ahí, al fin y al cabo… y me hizo salir del fondo de mis oscuros recuerdos… donde solo veía el rostro contraído, debido a aguantar las lágrimas inminentes, de mi amada Bella… el día en que la… abandoné…

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y los clavé sobre ella insistentemente… cauto y atento a cualquier movimiento que en ella se produjese… ansioso y… asustado… deseando que se despertase de su desmayo para volver a ver sus orbes castañas como el chocolate… y rezando porque no lo hiciera… para que no me echara de su lado… y me dijera cuanto me odiaba…

La observé atentamente durante los siguientes segundos… pero nada más ocurrió y ella permaneció tranquila… Estaba tan hermosa… su pecho subía y bajaba en un acompasado respirar… y su corazón latía tranquilo, transportando su dulce sangre por sus venas… Jamás me cansaría de alabarla… Jamás podría dejar de amarla…

Un pequeño destello llamó mi atención, y me hizo subir los ojos, desde su actual posición mirando como su pecho subía y bajaba, hasta su rostro de nuevo… para apreciar como un travieso reflejo dorado de sol, que llegaba desde mi cuerpo, provocado por la verdadera luz del sol incipiente en él, se paseaba libremente por su frente inmaculada… Tenía un aspecto adorable…

Con gran asombro, pude sentir como una sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios… una sonrisa… después de dos años sin cambiar mi expresión de auténtico muerto viviente… y me incliné un poco más hacia ella… para poder apreciar mejor toda su belleza, después de tanto tiempo de separación…

Pero no sé que extraño hechizo encontré cuando me dispuse a realizar esta acción… me hallé absorto observando aquel pequeño rayo sacando reflejos en su frente… tan blanca… tan fina… tan pura… Era tan atrayente… que no pude resistirme…

Lentamente descendí mi rostro hacia el suyo… y posé delicadamente mis labios sobre su frente… como tantas veces hiciera hace dos años… sintiendo las mismas sensaciones invadirme, como si nada hubiera pasado… como si estos dos años nunca hubieran pasado… y yo… salté interiormente de alegría…

Estaba tan sumergido en mi fantasía interna… que no quería que este momento, si es que era una alucinación, acabase nunca… Quería quedarme allí para siempre… quería quedarme allí con ella… con mi vida… con mi razón de existir… con mi amor… con mi Bella…

Entonces volví a sentir ese quedo movimiento en mi regazo… haciendo que me separara suavemente- no quería romper el contacto de su piel con la mía- de ella y llevara mis ojos a su rostro…

Y por segunda vez volví a perder la capacidad de respirar- relativamente, no me hacía falta- cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos… pero no por el hecho de encontrarlos abiertos de nuevo y llamándome a perderme por su profundo mar color castaño… ni tampoco por aquella mano que subía desde su regazo, despacio y temblorosa hasta mí… y se paraba en mi mejilla, acariciándola con extrema suavidad… sino… por aquel líquido cristalino que asomaba por sus ojos y me nublaba la visión de sus iris… lágrimas…

- Edward…- y por segunda vez también susurró mi nombre… más esta vez… juraría que capté un atisbo de alegría en su voz…

Me quedé estático, sin poder moverme o reaccionar… solo disfrutando de aquella simple caricia en mi mejilla… y viendo como sus labios se movían lentamente… juntándose y curvándose… en una bella y amplia sonrisa… solo para mí…

Otra ligera brisa volvió a cruzar por el lugar, colándose entre las copas de los árboles que rodeaban a nuestro prado y creando una dulce melodía para nosotros… una dulce melodía que parecía querer parar el tiempo…

Su mano se movía con suavidad sobre mi estático rostro, regocijándome con el contacto de su piel, cálida como siempre… Dios, como había extrañado esto… cómo había sido yo capaz de abandonarla, creándole tanto dolor… creándonoslo a ambos… Soy el más vil demonio sobre la faz de la tierra…

De repente una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y bajó lentamente, recorriendo su mejilla sonrosada, como una cruel tortura para mí… Siempre había odiado verla llorar, derramar lágrimas… pero más aún, si era yo quien se las provocaba… Y sin duda lo más frustrante de todo… ¡era no saber si sus lágrimas representaban tristeza, dolor, temor, odio… o en el más remoto caso… felicidad por tenerme allí! Pero ese pensamiento quedó en segundo lugar, debía hacer algo con aquello que me torturaba… esa lágrima que bañaba su mejilla…

Con gesto vacilante y temeroso, conseguí valor de algún recóndito lugar de mi cuerpo y mi brazo se elevó solo desde su anterior posición hasta su mejilla… temblando como verdadera gelatina… y borró cualquier rastro húmedo que aquella lágrima de líquido salino, hubiera dejado en su rostro…

La sentí estremecerse ante mi acción… y mis oídos percibieron la aceleración que sufrió su corazón en sus latidos… pura música celestial para mis oídos. Cuánto la había echado de menos… Fui idiota, soy idiota y seguiré siendo idiota por toda mi eterna vida, ya que ahora, sigo haciendo el estúpido, creándome vanas esperanzas de mis recuerdos… ¡Cómo va a poder ella perdonarme, después de lo que le hice!

Hubiera seguido con mi martirio interno, de no haber sido por un mínimo movimiento que ella hizo… y que me desarmó por completo… La mano que se mantenía acariciando mi mejilla, se desvió de está mínimamente, tan solo unos milímetros… pero los suficientes para echar por tierra todo mi estado de inmovilidad y mis pensamientos martirizados… Su mano se había desplazado hacía mis labios… y ahora estos eran acariciados con la máxima delicadeza por su pulgar… Contra eso yo ya no pude hacer nada… me rendí…

En un único y rápido movimiento, agarré la mano que me proporcionaba tal caricia, con la que segundos antes se encontraba en su mejilla, apartándola de la mía propia y me incliné hacia ella, haciendo que ella se acercara a mí, ayudada de mi brazo libre, que se encontraba sujetando su cuerpo… y posé mis labios sobre los suyos…

No se opuso… no se resistió… ni siquiera la sentí sorprenderse… tan solo volví a escuchar el desenfreno de su corazón por las nubes y como su olor se intensificaba en torno a mí, aturdiéndome como solo ella podía hacer… Moví ligeramente mis labios contra los suyos, llenándome de su sabor intoxicante… Dios, ¡como había podido sobrevivir casi dos años sin él! A veces, hasta yo me sorprendo de mi mismo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras me entregaba por completo a ese beso… me importaba un rábano dejarme llevar o que mi cuerpo la clamara a ella a gritos… yo me contentaba con volver a deleitarme con el sabor a miel de sus labios… y con que ella… me correspondiera…

Me repetí a mi mismo que debía parar… me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero nada sirvió… yo no atendía a razones… hasta que un leve apretón de mano, por parte de ella… me recordó que seguía siendo humana… y como tal, la necesidad biológica de respirar seguía presente en ella… Bella, mi dulce y frágil Bella…

Con verdadero desagrado y reprimiendo un gruñido y una mueca de disgusto en mi rostro, para no arruinar el momento, me separé de sus labios… quedándome a la distancia más mínima, para que ella pudiera recuperar el aire, cogiendo grandes bocanadas de este en cada jadeo… Sabía que eso podría no llegar a ser factible en algún momento, pero por masoquista que suene… adoraba verla jadear, luchando por recuperar el oxígeno que yo le había robado… y con sus mejillas rojas cual carmín…

Su corazón latía igual de rápido o más incluso que durante el beso, pero adoraba ese sonido de tambores salir de su pecho… Me tomé la libertad de admirarla de nuevo entre mis brazos… como antaño… y jamás me cansaría de hacerlo… y para ello abrí mis ojos, que por inercia había cerrado al dejarme guiar por mis sentimientos en aquel beso tan anhelado… y que sin duda anhelaría aún más cuando ella me dijera que me marchara y me odiaba con toda su alma…

Se veía tan hermosa… y sus ojos… sus bellos ojos castaños… tenían de nuevo ese brillo… aquel brillo que me enamoró… ¿sería por mí? Dios, y sigues torturándome… ¡¿Qué he de hacer para que ceses de hacerlo?! Así… así pareciera… que ella aún me ama…

Sin quererlo me dejé llevar por mi fuero interno deprimido, mientras la imagen de su sonrisa se quedaba gravada en mi mente… Era tan poco lo que yo pedía… pero que se convertía en tanto después de lo que había hecho… Oh… Juro por Dios que si hubiera la más mínima posibilidad de que ella me permitiera volver a su lado, yo haría lo que fuera… Sé, que jamás podré redimirme por todo el mal que le causé… desde que me conoció no he hecho otra cosa que traerle desgracias… y es por eso mismo que me marché… y sin duda… aquel fue el mayor error de toda mi vida…

- Edward…- y su voz volvió a susurrar mi nombre, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad- has… vuelto…

- Bella…- no sabía que decir… y solo su nombre fui capaz de susurrar, con el mismo tono que ella había usado

Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos de nuevo… se humedecieron tan rápidamente, que en mi estupor, casi no pude ser consciente de esto, hasta que su rostro ya era bañado por la humedad que las lágrimas que corrían furtivamente por sus mejillas, dejaban a su paso… Más lágrimas… más golpes para mí…

Si mi corazón siguiera latiendo como cuando era humano, se habría encogido de tal manera al ver sus lágrimas, que no habría soportado no gemir debido a ello… Y que más da si no late más… el sentimiento que asola mi cuerpo es el mismo… pura agonía que te asfixia…

No pude… aquello ya fue demasiado… mi maltrecho cuerpo- aunque estéticamente no se notase- no podía soportar por más tiempo sus lágrimas… Por Dios, que dejase de llorar…

Con la poca distancia que nos separaba y en aquella posición- tan plácida para mí-, no me supuso ningún esfuerzo estrecharla entre mis brazos fuertemente- teniendo cuidado, por supuesto- como si mi vida dependiera de ello… como si nunca más fuera a estar así de nuevo… y es que, puede que en verdad eso pase… pero… yo no quería… yo deseaba… quería… anhelaba estar con ella… con mi Bella…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: bueno, pues aquí el capítulo 2 de "El milagro de un encuentro"

Y sí, también es para matarme el haberlo dejado ahí, pero sin duda, ese sentimiento de muerte a la autora los acompañará durante todo el fic, en serio.

Bueno… se besaron de nuevo jeje, y ahora, que pasará? Bella lo perdonará? Ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, que estará el domingo, creo, sino, el lunes sin falta.

Pasemos a los review:

**Ana** (si, soy malvada, ya lo sé xd. Pero eso es lo que hay… y ahora también lo dejé en lo mejor, vas a tener que esperarte hasta el siguiente capítulo para saber que más pasa jajaja! Y vamos… lo de gran escritora no irá por mi verdad? Dios, me vas a sacar los colores)

**Nonblondes** (vaya, gracias… Espero que te guste este capítulo también)

**Shin Gouki** (Onii-chan!! Al final te saliste con la tuya jajaja!! Y bueno, si ya se encontraron y ahora, a ver que pasa de verdad, cuando empiecen a hablar jeje. Bueno, en verdad espero que te guste este capítulo también, aunque… ya sabes que al final lo dejo en lo mejor jajaja!! Tendrás que esperar de nuevo)

Bien, ahora si me voy, que hoy tengo un compromiso así que…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 3 de "El milagro de un encuentro"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	3. Epifanía

_**EL MILAGRO DE UN ENCUENTRO**_

**Capítulo 3. Epifanía**

No pude… aquello ya fue demasiado… mi maltrecho cuerpo- aunque estéticamente no se notase- no podía soportar por más tiempo sus lágrimas… Por Dios, que dejase de llorar…

Con la poca distancia que nos separaba y en aquella posición- tan plácida para mí-, no me supuso ningún esfuerzo estrecharla entre mis brazos fuertemente- teniendo cuidado, por supuesto- como si mi vida dependiera de ello… como si nunca más fuera a estar así de nuevo… y es que, puede que en verdad eso pase… pero… yo no quería… yo deseaba… quería… anhelaba estar con ella… con mi Bella…

Dejé que su cabeza quedara reposada en mi hombro, mientras yo chocaba mi mejilla con su cabello, gozando de aquella sensación tan conocida… Percibí un suspiro salir de sus labios… y como ella se dejaba hacer… pero las lágrimas seguían fluyendo como el agua que fluye por una cascada… y eso me mataba…

- Por favor… por favor no llores… no llores por mí… no me lo merezco…- le supliqué, cerrando los ojos, frustrado porque no podía hacer más que eso, no tenía derecho a hacer nada más- No me lo merezco… no después de lo que te hice… ¡No después que te abandoné!- me desquité conmigo mismo, reprendiéndome por todo el daño causado

- Edward… has vuelto…- solo la oía repetir eso, pero ahora aquel susurro con su cálido aliento me daba directamente en mi oído y me estremecía de arriba abajo… y las lágrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos, mojándome…

- Por favor… te lo suplico… no llores…- la apreté aún más contra mí, tanto que creí que no estaba midiendo mi fuerza- Soy un estúpido, el perfecto idiota… que ahora suplica tu perdón injustamente merecido…- no merecía ni la cercanía que estaba teniendo ahora… ni la osadía que había tenido al besarla… ni siquiera que me hablara- Pero por favor… no llores… no mates más mi pobre y muerto corazón… ¡No me mates con tus lágrimas!- si yo pudiera llorar… mis lágrimas acompañarían a las suyas en este momento. Cómo odio esto de mi condición

- Edward… Edward…- y mi nombre seguía saliendo de sus labios, como único suspiro repetido, cual autómata inconsciente.

Aquello no podía soportarlo… era incluso más agonía que tenerla en mis brazos, sintiendo su calor contra mi pecho y su esencia turbándome… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no deja de llorar? ¿Por qué me llama así? Bella… mi Bella… no soy un sueño… no soy una ilusión… Juro por mi honor que esto no lo es…

Aún con mi nombre en sus labios y muy en desacuerdo con todo lo que mi subconsciente pedía, la separé suavemente de mí, lo más mínimo… lo justo para que sus ojos se enfocaran en los míos y yo me viera reflejado en ese mar chocolate como en un verdadero espejo…

- Edward… has vuelto al final…- lloraba, veía perfectamente como más lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos… y aquello me mataba… aunque el matiz de su voz… fuera como de esperanza y felicidad…- yo… yo creí que…- sus palabras se trababan en su garganta y apenas si la voz le salía… pero yo no quería escucharla, pues aunque no pudiera leerle la mente, podía adivinar fácilmente lo que por ella pasaba en este momento.

Sin dejarla si quiera terminar, había llevado mi mano a la altura de su rostro y esta vez, sin vacilaciones ni temblores algunos, sino con la determinación nacida en mi corazón… en mi corazón que solo le pertenece a ella… había posado delicadamente mi dedo sobre sus labios, que parecían verdaderos pétalos de flores con su exquisita suavidad…

- Cómo no iba a volver, si todo por lo que existo está aquí…- la asalté de pronto, sin dejar de perderme por su mirada humedecida- Cómo no iba a volver, si yéndome cometí el peor error de toda mi existencia y ahora, solo deseo que mi no vida me sirva para redimirme…- lo había comprendido todo, después de llevarme así por dos años, solo me ha hecho falta verla una vez, para comprender hasta donde llega mi estupidez- Cómo no hacerlo, cuando vi en tus ojos que me creías…- gemí ante la imagen fugaz de estos que cruzó mi mente en esos momentos- aquello fue peor que si me hubieran matado un millón de veces…- no me iría, no me marcharía… tanto si ella quería como si no, pero yo… no podía estar lejos de ella ni un segundo más… finalmente, lo había entendido a base de palos…

Mi mirada seguía clavada en la de ella… sin apartarse, sin moverse, sin pestañear siquiera, al igual que ella… mas pude ver como al final de mis palabras, sus ojos se abrían un poco más y su respiración se hacía agitada, así como su sangre comenzó a incitarme con su acelerado correr por sus venas… Sorprendida… todo su cuerpo denotaba su sorpresa… ¿debida a mis palabras quizás?

- Tú… tú… entonces tú…- jadeaba mientras intentaba que sus palabras no se atrancaran en su garganta, pero no tuvo éxito y solo pudo articular eso, pero a mí me pareció la imagen más adorable que recordaba…

Sabía perfectamente que era lo que ella quería decirme… como la mayoría de las veces, se comportaba como un libro abierto para mí, y yo lo agradecía, porque me frustraba de sobremanera no poder leerle la mente… Inconscientemente, la sonrisa se formó en mis labios… seguía siendo Bella… mi Bella, aún después de casi dos años…

- Si… yo me fui… te dejé sola, porque creí que era lo mejor…- otra punzada a mi pecho al decir tan costosamente esas palabras, sobre todo delante de ella, pero reprimí la mueca de dolor que se quiso mostrar en mi rostro- para protegerte de mi mundo…- mi mundo… ese al que tan tozudamente ella quería pertenecer, para alegría y temor mío- Caso error y dicho… con la peor blasfemia que pude encontrar…- ciertamente, decirle a la persona que amas con todo tu ser, que no la quieres… es lo peor que se puede hacer…

Suspiré de alivio al sentirme algo más libre del peso que llevaba sobre mi cuerpo… del peso de la mentirá que usé aquel día y que ella me creyó sin contemplaciones… pero aún con esto, el dolor seguía ahí, torturándome… Fui incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo y no me quedó otro remedio que apartarla hacia la verde hierba del pasto que nos rodeaba…

Los segundos corrían sin contemplaciones y la incertidumbre me carcomía internamente… Ella no hablaba, no se movía… no hacía nada- respirar obvio que si- y yo moría por saber… por escuchar su voz aunque fuera… diciéndome que no tenía derecho de volver ahora de buenas y que todo fuera como antes… aunque fuera lo que yo más anhelaba…

Cerré mi puño lleno de frustración y mis ojos también lo acompañaron… no quería esperar más tiempo… casi dos años sin ella había sido demasiado tiempo. Si ahora ella decidía echarme… por lo menos quería aprovechar el tiempo que me quedaba… grabando su recuerdo a fuego en mi mente…

Aflojé mi puño cerrado, que sin duda de haber sido humano, estaría lleno de sangre por la fuerza empleada al cerrarlo, y abrí mis ojos suavemente, al tiempo que me disponía a decir su nombre aunque fuera… cuando ella se adelantó.

- Espera, creo que estoy teniendo una epifanía…

- ¡¿Una qué?!- no pude evitar sobresaltarme, debido a que sus palabras me pillaron desprevenido.

Levanté rápidamente la cabeza y posé mis ojos sobre su rostro, admirando con gran estupefacción aún por sus palabras, la sonrisa que poco a poco se abría paso por sus labios, llenando de una calidez perdida a mi cuerpo…

- Tu me amas…- pude ver cuan maravillada se encontraba ante aquello que afirmaba sin dudar y como su alegría llegaba hasta sus ojos, que destilaban su singular brillo

Y de repente se abalanzó sobre mí, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello con fuerza y chocando sus labios con los míos, en un arrebato desenfrenado de felicidad, creo, que me cogió totalmente desprevenido, provocando que con la fuerza ejercida en su movimiento, yo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas a la fresca hierba… claro está que abrazándome más fuerte a ella, por miedo a que le pasara algo…

Yo aún seguía con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el repentino giro de la situación: en un momento yo intentaba por todos los medios que ella dejara de llorar y explicarme… y ahora me encontraba tumbado en la hierba de nuestro prado, con ella encima mía… besándonos con desenfreno… Besándonos… y ante eso… dejé de pensar…

Moví mis labios con los suyos, quienes ya me acariciaban de la misma forma que yo recordaba y con mucha más pasión que en el beso anterior… Volví a cerrar mis ojos, para dejarme guiar solo por lo que sentía y me entregué por completo a ese beso, así como al abrazo que compartíamos… El sabor exquisito de su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, ahora que nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas… y todo su cuerpo vibraba igual que el mío…

Sus manos ascendieron hasta mi cabello y se enterraron en él, profundizando más, si es que se podía, aquella caricia de amor reprimido por casi dos malditos años… Mis cabellos se enredaban entre sus dedos y yo, no quise quedarme atrás… y lentamente, dejé a mis manos acariciar su espalda… su cintura… su cuerpo… reconociendo aquella corriente eléctrica que sentía cuando su piel rozaba la mía…

Pero muy a nuestro pesar… los humanos necesitan respirar- estoy seguro de que ella maldecirá esto tanto como yo- y tuvimos que romper el beso que compartíamos…

Abrí los ojos y la volví a encontrar jadeante, luchando por recuperar el aire perdido… Estaba tan adorable como siempre y con aquel color carmesí en sus mejillas, que me enloquecía… Su sonrisa presente en sus labios en cada jadeo y sus ojos brillantes… rebosantes de… amor… Amor hacia… mí…

No pude evitar sonreir al descubrir aquello… ¡ella me amaba! ¡¡Ella me ama!! No puedo describir el gozo que sentí cuando lo vi en sus ojos… Bella, mi Bella… Sin poder reprimirme, la volví a apegar a mi cuerpo y llevé mis labios a su oído, inclinándome un poco hacia ella.

- Con todo mi ser…- le susurré firmemente- Con todo mi ser es que yo te amo…- y dicho esto, me entregué por completo a ese abrazo, sin querer que todo aquello acabase.

El viento cruzó en un nuevo vuelo por todo el prado, creando olas en la hierba verde y chocando contra los árboles, ascendiendo por sus troncos, hasta revolver las hojas de sus copas y crear aquella melodía tan tranquilizadora…

Hacía tiempo ya que no prestaba atención al correr de los minutos… no sabía ni cuanto llevaba allí, ni cuanto hacía que había vuelto a ver a Bella… ni cuanto hacía que nos encontrábamos así, tumbados en la hierba compartiendo un íntimo abrazo; ella con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho desnudo y yo, reposando mi mentón sobre su cabello castaño…

- Bella…- dejé escapar un suspiro con su nombre, que bien se sentía poder decir su nombre de aquella manera otra vez

Moví ligeramente mi cara y enterré mi nariz en su cabello, aspirando completamente aquel perfume a lavanda y fresias que era su esencia, envolviendo cada recoveco de mi cuerpo con este y haciendo que se estremeciera enteramente… Estreché más nuestro abrazo y me sentí en una inmensa paz… me sentí… en casa…

- Lo sabía…- la oí susurrar de pronto

- ¿Qué sabías?- pregunté sin quitar mi posición

- Lo he sabido todo el tiempo…- su aliento cálido golpeaba mi pecho- Mi corazón siempre se negó a creer que yo no te importaba…- aquello… ¿era verdad? ¿Ella siempre albergó que yo la seguía amando? Pero entonces…

- ¡¿Cómo me pudiste creer tan rápido, con todas las veces que te dije que te amaba?!- salté frustrado conmigo mismo, aquello me carcomía por dentro y más con sus palabras recién dichas… ¿Por qué?- Te amé, te amo y te amaré durante toda mi existencia Bella Swan…- mi voz sonó tan grave por todo el claro, que creo que hasta alcancé la solemnidad que Carlisle ponía en sus palabras

Iba a replicar algo más, ya que su silencio siguió a mis palabras y ahora si que me molestaba bastante no saber que pensaba al respecto de lo que había dicho… mas cuando quise hacerlo, un tacto suave y exquisito se posó delicadamente en mis labios y me impidió hacerlo.

Abrí los ojos debido a esto… al sentir la calidez de su piel sobre mis labios y me encontré con aquellas orbes marrones que tanto amaba y esa sonrisa en aquellos labios que solo yo tenía derecho de poseer…

- Ya… no importa…- me susurró suavemente con esa voz dulce de ángel- Ahora estás aquí…

Sus palabras se calaron hondo en mi cuerpo… justo en aquel lugar donde estaba mi corazón, ya sin ningún vacío, solo este… muerto… Si yo había sufrido… a ella la debí destrozar con todo lo que hice… con tan solo aquellas malditas palabras aquel día… ¡Maldito día! Pero en ese momento… cuando ella me dijo esas palabras… sentí la necesidad de asegurárselo… de hacerle saber que me tendría con ella para todo lo que quisiera…

- Para siempre…- las palabras salieron solas- Estoy aquí… para siempre…- y la volví a apegar a mí, olvidándonos de todo… en nuestro paraíso privado…

Me deleité con el mero hecho de dejar transcurrir cuanto tiempo quisiese pasar junto al viento y las pocas nubes blancas en el cielo, mientras yo acariciaba el suave cabello castaño con leves reflejos rojizos de mi Bella, que apaciblemente abrazada a mí, recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho… Solo tenía ojos para ella, después de tanto tiempo viviendo solo de recuerdos… La observaba y admiraba, sin perder detalle alguno de su tranquilo respirar, del acompasado latir de su corazón en su pecho, del viento que nos visitaba y hacía mecer ligeramente nuestras ropas y cabellos con él…

Estaba tan a gusto… volvía a ser yo mismo… volvía a sentirme el Edward Cullen que recordaba… Suspiré, aún sin dejar de admirar su hermoso rostro: tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, tentándome a besarlos de nuevo… pero no iba a abusar… ya habría tiempo…

Descendí ligeramente mi rostro hacia su frente y deposite un fugaz beso en ella, como siempre había echo cuando me quedaba con ella a velar por su sueño… como ahora podría volver a hacer…

La sentí gruñir ligeramente ante la perturbación de su pacífico descanso y como ella se movía quedamente, apegándose más a mí y haciéndome cosquillas con el roce de su cabello en mi pecho libre de ropa… Esbocé una sonrisa ante esto… ante todo… era Bella Swan… mi Bella… mi amor… mi vida…

Por primera vez desde que me había internado en nuestro prado, me tomé la libertad de mirar al cielo azul y despejado que se había presentado ese día en este pueblo llamado Forks, donde nunca relucía el sol… y me puse a pensar en todo… mientras las nubes algodonadas pasaban dando alguna pequeña sombra que otra a la hierba y a nosotros… una pareja tumbada apaciblemente, disfrutando de la compañía del otro…

- ¿Te das cuenta? Este prado parece haber estado siempre destinado a nosotros- dije de pronto

Ella se sorprendió ante mi repentina revelación, lo noté cuando su corazón se aceleró ligeramente y ella cambió su posición. Aparté mis ojos del cielo y los llevé a su rostro… encontrándome con sus ojos abiertos completamente para mí… en aquella mirada interrogante… y yo sonreí como solo ella conseguía que yo lo hiciera…

- Aquí fue donde me confesé, donde te dije mis sentimientos…- me incliné suavemente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, y deposité un pequeño beso en su nariz- y también… es aquí donde te he vuelto a encontrar…- mi sonrisa seguía ahí, no se borraba y ella me penetraba con su mirada.

Gracias a mi condición de vampiro, pude dar una mirada de soslayo al cielo de nuevo, y advertir cual era la posición del sol, para situarme en el tiempo… No tardé más de una milésima de segundo, que no sé si a sus ojos humanos ella pudo apreciar… lo que si que seguramente vio, fue como mis labios se curvaban más hacia arriba, ampliando mi sonrisa ante mi descubrimiento.

- Y además… ambas cosas… a la misma hora…

Ahora era ella quien echó un vistazo al cielo y efectivamente vio al sol justo en la misma posición que aquel día… casi dos años atrás…

- Si…- susurró e iba a volver a cerrar los ojos, mientras la veía acomodarse de nuevo en la protección de mi abrazo, cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica de más de mil voltios

Se incorporó de repente, saliendo de mis brazos y quedando sentada en la hierba a mi lado, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y sus labios en igual estado de sorpresa… y el labio inferior con un leve temblor… aunque, más que el estupor de haber recordado algo, que era lo parecía haber sucedido… sus ojos destilaban temor y miedo…

- ¡Edward!- gritó de pronto, consiguiendo asustarme de verdad porque no sabía lo que pasaba

- ¡Qué!- por inercia, contesté en el mismo tono, debido al sobresalto recibido y me incorporé también, hasta quedar frente a ella, agarrándola de los hombros y obligándola a sostenerme la mirada

- No tú…- decía con apenas un hilo de voz, mientras intentaba mirar por encima de mi hombro, buscando algo… y de repente, su rostro se suavizó.

Intrigado, me volteé para averiguar que la había tranquilizado tan repentinamente y qué demonios la había puesto así, cuando estábamos tan bien los dos juntos de nuevo... cuando al hacerlo… yo acabé igual que ella, con la mandíbula desencajada y con los ojos abiertos como platos, hasta que juraría que se salieron de sus órbitas por lo que vi…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: y bien, aquí el capítulo 3 de "El milagro de un encuentro"

Vaya, vaya… pero que ha pasado? Estaban tan bien y de repente… jajaja!! Soy mala, lo sé… y también se que me van a querer matar por dejarlo en lo mejor, pero yo avise de que en este fic me ibais a querer meter bajo tierra unas pocas de veces así que… "El que avisa no es traidor"

Bueno, parece que se reconciliaron y… vaya besos no? yo también quiero unos así jeje, quien creyó que los iba a poner a desnudarse así, de repente? Seguro que más de uno jajaja!!

En fin, pasamos a los review:

**Shin Gouki** (Onii-chan!! Jeje, te lo dije, era cortito y este también lo sigue siendo, son solo 7 paginas jeje. Si, yo también lloro leyendo el principio del fic, en serio te lo digo aunque… siento que te haya recordado eso… Y una cosa, la palabra no es "latente"? o.O jeje, no importa como sea. Y la boda estuvo genial, aunque con sus más y sus menos, pero eso no viene al caso. Disfruta del capi onii-chan)

**Hermis'lu** (jeje gracias, me alegra de que te guste y… bueno, lo volví a dejar en la mejor parte jeje, pero ya veréis ya…)

**Annabbel** (Vaya! Muchas gracias! Bueno, falta tan solo un capítulo después de este y espero que te guste igual que todos los anteriores. Y bueno… no se si en verdad escribo tan bien, pero se hace el intento)

**Hime-chan n n** (gracias, y espero que te guste el capítulo también)

Bueno, ya se nos ha acabado el tiempo así que sin más

Nos vemos en el capítulo 4 de "El milagro de un encuentro"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	4. El milagro de un encuentro

_**EL MILAGRO DE UN ENCUENTRO**_

**Capítulo 4. El milagro de un encuentro**

Se incorporó de repente, saliendo de mis brazos y quedando sentada en la hierba a mi lado, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y sus labios en igual estado de sorpresa… y el labio inferior con un leve temblor… aunque, más que el estupor de haber recordado algo, que era lo parecía haber sucedido… sus ojos destilaban temor y miedo…

- ¡Edward!- gritó de pronto, consiguiendo asustarme de verdad porque no sabía lo que pasaba

- ¡Qué!- por inercia, contesté en el mismo tono, debido al sobresalto recibido y me incorporé también, hasta quedar frente a ella, agarrándola de los hombros y obligándola a sostenerme la mirada

- No tú…- decía con apenas un hilo de voz, mientras intentaba mirar por encima de mi hombro, buscando algo… y de repente, su rostro se suavizó.

Intrigado, me volteé para averiguar que la había tranquilizado tan repentinamente y qué demonios la había puesto así, cuando estábamos tan bien los dos juntos de nuevo... cuando al hacerlo… yo acabé igual que ella, con la mandíbula desencajada y con los ojos abiertos como platos, hasta que juraría que se salieron de sus órbitas por lo que vi…

No… lo que veía no era cierto… yo alucinaba o finalmente me había vuelto loco y había perdido la cordura… Allí, donde mis ojos se habían posado siguiendo a los de mi amada, se alzaba poco a poco la pequeña figura de un niño sonriente, subiendo lentamente el pequeño montículo que lo separaba de donde estábamos nosotros, con un pequeño ramo de lavandas frescas en sus manos.

A cada paso que daba hacia nosotros, su cabello ondeaba desordenado: tenía un pelo rebelde y ligeramente largo… de color cobrizo… Su piel era pálida y blanquecina y podría jurar que la vi resplandecer cuando un rayo de luz chocó contra ella, en su brazo… y sin duda, lo que me descolocó totalmente, fueron sus ojos… Ese niño poseía unos ojos de un color verde tan profundo como las propias esmeraldas… que brillaban resplandecientes como su sonrisa…

Me quedé helado… Ese niño… se parecía tanto a mí: en el rostro… en el cabello… No, pero eso no podía ser… aquello era simplemente imposible… técnicamente impensable, improbable… y sin embargo… el niño no parecía sobrepasar el año de edad…

Seguí con mis ojos al pequeño, viendo como con sus pasos lentos pero seguros, acortaba la distancia y llegaba finalmente junto a nosotros, extendiéndole el ramillete de flores violáceas que había recogido a Bella, sonreía cual niño feliz.

- Mamá…- dijo él con voz dulce y aniñada y yo quedé como la perfecta estatua de mármol estupefacta

No era cierto… ese niño no era su hijo… ¡¿Pero que digo?! Su olor… su esencia es la de Bella… huele a ella y a la vez a algo más… a algo más que se me hacía conocido… era como un perfume irresistible… un aroma dulzón…

Vi como mi Bella le devolvía la sonrisa al niño… una sonrisa hermosa, distinta a todas aquellas que yo le había visto… Era una sonrisa de madre… aquella que solo se tiene para un hijo… Recogió delicadamente las flores de sus pequeñas manitas y las olió.

- Son hermosas cielo…- su voz sonaba con otro tono, mucho más dulce que nunca

Apartó las flores a un lado y estirando sus brazos, atrapó al pequeño niño en un abrazo y lo acomodó en su regazo, regalándole un fugaz beso en sus cabellos alborotados del color del bronce… Se veía preciosa en aquella escena… tenía un aspecto tan maternal… un aspecto que nunca le había visto ni jamás pensé que le vería… si estaba conmigo…

Y de repente su perfume golpeó a mi persona, aún aturdida y con los ojos como platos fijos en ellos… Su esencia… la del niño y la de Bella mezcladas… pero contrario a lo que me imaginaba, aquella que desconocía se hacía más perceptible ahora… ¿Por qué me sonaba? ¿Sería acaso la esencia del padre? ¡Un momento!

Y la verdad llegó a mí con su potente luz… Ahí estaba, aquella sensación atrayente que solo la sangre y la esencia de mi amada provocaban en mí, llamándome fuertemente como la primera vez, y también… mi propia esencia, la esencial dulce de un vampiro, mezcladas en ese niño…

No era cierto… Yo… ¿era su padre?

Entonces el pequeño reparó en mi presencia y posó sus ojos verdes sobre mí, examinándome.

- Papá…- y estiró su manita hacia mí, dibujando una sonrisa

Yo no salía de mi asombro: primero me veo en Forks, solo y sin saber cómo ni por qué. Después me encuentro con Bella en nuestro prado y oso acercarme a ella. Luego descubro que ella nunca dejó de amarme y finalmente, aparece un niño que es extremadamente parecido a mí y me llama papá… Sí, definitivamente estoy loco, perdí el juicio por completo…

Continué mirando fijamente al niño, que momentos antes me había llamado "papá", incapaz de hacer nada y él, con su manita aún tendida hacia mí, me incitaba a que la cogiera. No sé que sentimiento extraño se apoderó de mí, pero de pronto mi brazo se alzó solo y envolví con mi mano, la pequeña de él, recibiendo una sonrisa suya en compensación.

En ese momento, mi mente comenzó a funcionar de nuevo.

- Bella… ¿Cómo…?- comencé, desviando mis ojos desde niño hacia su madre, pero entonces ella me interrumpió

- No preguntes cómo, porque no lo sé… Lo único que puedo decirte es que él es la prueba de ello…

Entonces hizo levantar al pequeño de su regazo y quedó de pie frente a mí, observándome con aquellas esmeraldas que eran sus ojos.

- Edward… es tu hijo… _Edward Anthony Junior_

- ¡¡Papá!!- y sin que yo me lo esperase, se tiró hacia mí, abrazándome fuertemente

Me quedé sorprendido por dos cosas: primera, no me esperaba el abrazo, ni siquiera esa reacción, y segunda… el niño llevaba mi nombre…

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a velocidad vampírica. Si, es cierto que Bella yo habíamos tenido relaciones… un único encuentro… nuestro primer y único encuentro antes de que todo pasara… Ese mismo día…

_Había permanecido horas en esa habitación velando su sueño. Nunca me marchaba en la noche y solo lo hacía durante un segundo en la mañana, para cambiarme de ropa… y luego volvía a ella. Pero precisamente hoy, no quería separarme de ella… tenía un presentimiento de algo… de que algo sucedería, pero no sabía si bueno… o malo…_

_Además, tenía otra buena razón para estar ahí… Sigilosamente, llevé mi mano al bolsillo de mi chaqueta y acaricié la textura lisa y satinada del papel que envolvía aquello que yo guardaba de la vista de todos… Sonreí y volví a llevar mis ojos a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de mi amada…_

_Hoy, día 13 de Septiembre, era el cumpleaños de Bella Swan… su día más odiado- incluso antes de conocerme- y por esa razón, a mi querida "hermana" Alice se le había ocurrido la GRAN idea de hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo. Era, como ella decía, uno de los pocos momentos humanos que podríamos recuperar pero… mi dulce ángel no estaba de acuerdo con esto. Me costó hasta la saciedad convencerla de tan siquiera asistir y tuve que prometerle que no la felicitaría ni le haría ningún regalo… pero claro, esto último yo me había saltado olímpicamente…_

_Escuché el chirrido de la puerta abrirse y salí de mis pensamientos, para ver como el ángel más puro y hermoso de todo el cielo, se presentaba ante mí… y solo para mí… Inmediatamente me levanté de mi asiento sobre su cama, ya hecha, y me acerqué a ella, con la sonrisa implantada en mi rostro, para envolverla en mis brazos y depositar un suave beso sobre su cabello, embriagándome con su aroma…_

_La sentí tensarle levemente y acto seguido relajarse y suspirar al recibir mi beso como cada mañana, después de que se arreglase en el baño… Dios, su aroma hoy estaba exquisitamente más intensificado y me estaba volviendo loco…_

_- Creo… creo que me ausentaré más a menudo… haciéndote esperar… si luego me vas a recibir así…- rió suavemente, contagiándome a mí_

_Lentamente la separé de mí y me permití el lujo de verla detenidamente: estaba hermosa… simplemente preciosa… y esa camiseta se pegaba extremadamente a su cuerpo, marcándole todas sus curvas en los sitios correctos…_

_¡¡Dios Edward!! ¡¡Cómo puedes pensar algo así!! Pero es verdad… yo la amo tanto… y ella es la persona más hermosa que camina sobre la faz de la tierra… Sería imposible no fijarse en ella- para mi desgracia casi todo Forks lo hacía- y mi cuerpo comenzaba a darse cuenta de ello, al fin y al cabo, era un hombre después de todo…_

_Sonreí nuevamente, con esa sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba, lo podía ver en sus ojos y la besé de improvisto, apoderándome de sus labios dulces y deliciosos…_

_- Tonta Bella… un segundo que tu estés lejos de mí… es el peor calvario que hay…- le susurré al oído cuando nos separamos, mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja_

_Ella gimió y yo reí, regocijándome en mi interior por haberle provocado aquello. La sentí temblar entre mis brazos y estoy seguro de que si yo no la estuviera sujetando, sus piernas hubieran flaqueado. Bajé mis labios por su cuello, recorriéndolo con un camino de pequeños besos y escuchando más jadeos y gemidos salir de sus labios- suerte que Charlie hoy no estaría en todo el día-. Mordí ligeramente la tersa y pálida piel de su clavícula- con todo el cuidado del mundo para no hacer nada de lo que me arrepintiera con mis colmillos- y percibí el estremecimiento de placer que se adueñó de su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos._

_- Edward…- gimió y yo sonreí contra su cuello_

_Volví a subir por aquel camino aún húmedo que había recorrido antes con mis labios y ahora me concentré en su mandíbula… Era exquisita… mi maldita perdición de amor… Su embriagante aroma se intensificaba por momentos, así como los latidos de su corazón hacía ya tiempo que se habían salido del calificativo tambor… Los jadeos seguían inundando la habitación y su aliento me turbaba… haciendo que mi poca cordura por aquel entonces se perdiera en una espesa bruma en mi mente… _

_Mis manos adquirieron movilidad por si solas: una de ellas apretó más su cuerpo contra el mío y la otra ascendió sin despegarse de su cuerpo, recorriéndolo con extrema delicadeza y gozo, rozando incluso sus pechos… Cogí delicadamente su mentón con esta y volteé su rostro hacia mí, al tiempo que terminaba con un beso en su mejilla, sonrojada y caliente…_

_La miré fijamente a esos ojos castaños… la turbación y el deseo se hacían presente en ellos… brillaban magníficos, como toda ella… ¡Dios! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! No sé ni cómo me pude controlar… toda su sangre gritaba mi nombre… pero su cuerpo también… Tengo que hacer algo… o esa mirada me idiotizara de nuevo…_

_Entonces, decidí aprovechar el momento para hacer algo que, seguramente si ella no estuviera en ese estado de trance en el que estaba, no me permitiría hacer… Me incliné lentamente hacia ella, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento… y me paré a escasos milímetros de sus labios…_

_- Feliz cumpleaños…- susurré rozando sus labios- mi Bella…- y estampé mis labios contra los suyos, de forma efusiva…_

_Disfruté de aquella caricia tanto como su aguante de respiración me lo permitió y me separé de ella, para encontrarla como ella denominaría "grogui", ya que no se si se percató del significado que las palabras que le había dicho tenían para ella; lo que me sacó otra sonrisa… se veía adorable…_

_Rápidamente, antes de que se fuera el embrujo del ambiente que había conseguido crear por dejarme llevar, bajé la mano que sostenía su rostro hacia mi bolsillo y saqué aquel paquete rectangular cuidadosamente envuelto y se lo planté delante de los ojos…_

_Apartó deliberadamente despacio sus ojos de mí y los puso sobre mi regalo, dejándome una vista extremadamente adorable de ella, con sus labios abiertos de la impresión… tenía ganas de besarlos de nuevo hasta saciarme… Sonreí al verla así y la solté de mi abrazo, estando atento a que de verdad no se cayera- con su suerte, nunca se sabe- y dejé el paquete en sus manos._

_- Tranquila… no me he gastado nada…- y le dejé un poco de espacio, pero solo un poco_

_No sé si fue el efecto del aturdimiento que aún seguía o que de verdad le intrigaba aquello que yo había dejado en sus manos, pero finalmente vi cómo sus manos se movían, abriendo el regalo sin romper el papel- demasiado lentamente para mi gusto, moría de ganas por ver su expresión-. Estaba ansioso, lo reconozco._

_El papel, de un color aguamarina que especialmente había elegido, cayó al suelo y yo por fin pude apreciar la expresión aún más asombrada que mi Bella tenía en el rostro, mientras sostenía en sus manos temblorosas un pequeño estuche para CD, con un CD virgen plateado y sin nombre en su interior…_

_- ¿Un… CD?- consiguió decirme en apenas un inaudible murmullo_

_Yo me limité a sonreir, no le iba a revelar nada de mi pequeño y modesto regalo, así que, si quería averiguar… lo tendría que escuchar…_

_Me parece que captó la idea y pestañeando un par de veces para volver a la realidad, se giró sobre sus pies y se dirigió a la mesilla de noche, junto a su cama, donde se encontraba su reproductor de música… Pero claro está, algo SI tenía que suceder…_

_No había dado ni dos pasos, mientras estaba atenta en abrir el estuche y sacar el CD, cuando un obstáculo apareció en su camino… una maldita tabla suelta en el suelo- en la que más tarde yo escondería todo lo que le recordara a mí- y claro está… se tropezó con ella…_

_Alarmado, me abalancé hacia ella para cogerla antes de que el suelo la recibiera de lleno, pero con la mala suerte y extrañeza por mi condición, de que sus pies se enredaron con los míos… y nos precipitamos contra la cama, acabando recostados en ella: yo encima de Bella… abrazados… y nuestras caras a escasos centímetros…_

_Nos quedamos más quietos que dos estatuas… así, tan solo en aquella posición… e incluso juraría que contuve la respiración durante un momento… el tiempo justo que no sé cómo, aprovechó el CD que había quedado suspendido en el aire para ir a caer precisamente en el reproductor de música y, por consecuencia, que este se activara solo… y la música comenzó a sonar…_

_Una suave y dulce melodía de piano inundó la habitación… y pude apreciar perfectamente el rostro de desconcierto y felicidad de mi querido ángel debajo mía, cuando reconoció aquella primera canción… su canción… su nana…_

_Si, mi regalo era simple, sencillo y artesanal… pero que llevaba impregnado todos mis sentimientos por ella… Un CD con varias de mis composiciones a piano, con otras canciones clásicas, que sabía, le gustaban y… encabezada por la que ella me inspiró…_

_Pero en ese momento yo no escuchaba la melodía… en ese momento ni siquiera me encontraba en aquella habitación… Por aquel entonces tan solo nos encontrábamos mi ángel y yo en un lugar solo para nosotros… y reflejándonos en los ojos del otro…_

_Podía sentir su cálido aliento golpeando mi rostro y estremeciéndome con una corriente eléctrica que creaba una sensación muy placentera… Sus ojos me miraban con aquel brillo tan especial y nuevo a la vez… llamándome, gritándome… y para colmo de males… los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón llegaban como golpes de campanas a mis oídos y el correr de su sangre lo acrecentaba todo… Se acabó, adios a mi cordura._

_Sin que ella se lo esperase, apreté su cuerpo más contra el mío y me apoderé de sus labios, besándolos con auténtica pasión y vehemencia… como si no hubiera mañana… como si nada importara… tan solo el sentirla más y más cerca de mí…_

_Se tensó por un segundo, pero luego me devolvió el gesto con igual intensidad, permitiéndome disfrutar de su adictiva esencia y dejando a mi lengua jugar con la suya… Mis manos se aventuraron a acariciar su espalda, cubierta por aquella camiseta azul muy pegada y su pecho golpeaba al mío, a cada nuevo jadeo que daba… dios, que sensación…_

_Al mismo tiempo, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda por encima de la camisa blanca que vestía- ya me había deshecho de la chaqueta grisácea que antes llevaba-, dándome pequeños roces en círculo con sus dedos que me erizaban la piel como nunca antes… Yo no pensaba en nada… lo único que ocupaba mi mente era todo el amor que sentía por ella, por mi Bella… y en cuanto quería demostrárselo…_

_Enterré mis manos en su cabello, dejando que sus hebras se escapasen entre mis dedos cuando nos separamos de aquel fogoso beso. Ella jadeaba intentando recuperar el aire y yo sonreía como el tonto enamorado que era… Bajé por su cuello igual que había hecho antes, recorriéndolo a besos y obteniendo el mismo resultado… gemidos de placer salir de sus labios… con mi nombre…_

_- Edward…- y sus manos agarraron mi cabello, en un intento por contener las ganas de gritar que tenía_

_Sabía que debía parar, que debía hacerlo por su bien o en algún descuido mío, su vida estaría acabada… pero sin embargo su cuerpo me llamaba más que su sangre, mucho más… y todos mis sentimientos por ella tenían el control de mí… Quería sentirla más… quería sentir su cuerpo contra el mío…_

_Dejé su cuello nuevamente y tomé sus labios sorpresivamente en un nuevo y urgente beso pasional, mientras mis manos se aventuraban a meterse por debajo de su camiseta y a subirla poco a poco, sintiendo la suavidad y la exquisita calidez de su piel… Aquello ya era una sentencia de muerte… dudo que pudiera detenerme…_

_- Bella…- gemí su nombre, en el momento en el que sus manos bajaban rozando mi cuello y comenzaban a desabrochar los botones de mi blanca prenda_

_- Edward… te amo…- y esta vez fue ella quien me besó con la misma exigencia, buscando sentir nuestros labios juntos y nuestras lenguas bailar juntas._

_Aquel "te amo" fue el desarme total… Usando la rapidez que adquirí gracias a mi condición, cambié los papeles con la mujer dueña de mi corazón, haciendo que ella quedara encima mía, aún sin separarnos del beso y que el último botón de mi camisa se soltara…_

_Tuve que volver a apartarme de ella, ante la irremediable necesidad de respirar suya, pero aproveché ese momento para deshacerme de aquello que me era molesto… Y así, esa camiseta azul que tan bien le sentaba quedó perdida en algún lugar de la habitación, junto con un sostén color canela, todo en el mismo movimiento…_

_Me quedé absorto viendo su cuerpo… era perfecta, simplemente hermosa… Alcé la vista de sus senos, redondos y perfectos, que habían quedado a mi merced y lo llevé a su rostro… encontrando una imagen aún más adorable y deseable… Sus mejillas están tan sonrojadas como dos cerezas y me hacen sacar una sonrisa… y sus labios se encuentran algo hinchados por la presión ejercida en los besos compartidos… Pero sin duda, aquella sonrisa que los adorna capta mi atención y no puedo evitar volver a abalanzarme sobre ella…_

_La situación volvió a cambiar y ella acabó debajo de mí otra vez, pero ingeniándoselas sin yo saber como, para conseguir sacarme la camisa en aquel movimiento, mientras nos besábamos con frenesí… y por fin pude sentir su suave piel de seda contra la mía… y me estremecí de puro placer… Era una sensación tan nueva y única…_

_La música conseguía abrirse paso entre nuestros jadeos y gemidos- repito, me alegro de que Charlie no vaya a aparecer para interrumpir esto-, dando el perfecto ambiente para nosotros y el idóneo para mí, si le sumamos aquel perfume de lavandas y fresias que me nublaba los sentidos…_

_A partir de aquel momento, los besos, las caricias e incluso los gritos de placer con nuestros nombres fueron en todo momento más atrevidos… Mis manos capturaron sus pechos y los masajearon, consiguiendo que ella gritara mi nombre que sonó a gloria y que se aferrara a mi cabello de nuevo- suerte que no posee tanta fuerza como para que duela- e incluso lo acariciara después, haciéndome suspirar a mí…_

_Nos fundimos en un nuevo abrazo, rozando nuestras pieles y avivando el calor del ambiente que había comenzado a notarse… por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, sentía calor, tenía calor… Ahora mis manos recorrían su espalda, mientras mi boca se había adueñado de uno de sus perfectos senos… y comencé a lamerlo…_

_- ¡Edward!- el grito de sorpresa y placer que dio ante mi acción, solo consiguió hacerme sonreir todavía más_

_Mientras, sus manos se mantenían ocupadas entre mi cabello, mi cuello y mi espalda, rozando cada parte cuidadosamente con los dedos, haciéndome jadear a mí de placer contra su pecho… Dejé mi entretenimiento para pasar a su otro seno y ella volvió a gemir mi nombre… Aquello era rozar el cielo, escuchar a los ángeles cantar… bueno, solo a uno, al mío personal…_

_Levanté mi rostro y busqué sus labios con anhelo, besándolos vorazmente como si llevara siglos sin probar aquel dulce néctar de los dioses que creábamos juntos… Mis brazos bajaron recorriendo su cintura y se pararon en el botón de su pantalón… Estaba ansioso, me sentía tremendamente excitado… y todo lo había provocado ella… pero aún así, seguía siendo un caballero chapado a la antigua, y debía preguntar por la culminación de aquel actor de amor… Mas no fui yo por mi cuenta el que provocó que nos separáramos abruptamente de ese beso… sino el hecho de que sus manos bajaron por mi pecho… y llegaron a desabrochar el botón de mi pantalón…_

_La miré a los ojos, había deseo y amor en ellos… lujuria y anhelo por terminar aquello… y brillaban tan especialmente, que de haber seguido siendo humano, estoy seguro que mi corazón se habría salido de mi pecho…_

_- Bella…- mi nombre salió con un ronco gemido de mis labios, fruto de un poco de autocontrol que pasó por mi mente- ¿estás segu…?- pero el tacto suave de su dedo impidió el fluir de mis palabras._

_- Te amo…- y seguidamente me besó y comenzó a bajarme el pantalón_

_Ante aquello… perdí la batalla… y devolviéndole el beso con igual pasión, eché abajo sus pantalones y lo que quedaba de su ropa interior…_

_La última prenda cayó y todo se desvaneció… Bella y yo estábamos desnudos el uno delante del otro, mirándonos fijamente y acariciándonos suavemente con las manos… Pero sin duda hubo algo que me hizo gemir de satisfacción y excitarme aún más… Veía su cuerpo de diosa, con su piel pálida y suave… y sonreía al saberlo virginal ante mis ojos… Yo era el primero… yo era el único… yo tenía el privilegio… y ella era mía…_

_El tinte rojo de sus mejillas la hacía ver tan dulce, pero lo que más me sorprendía era que el correr desenfrenado de su sangre por sus venas no me hacía el menor efecto en absoluto… Ahora, lo que más deseaba era sentirla más cerca de mí… sentir su cuerpo…_

_La besé de nuevo con urgencia, en un exigente beso, fundiendo nuestros labios y ahondando el beso más allá de los que habíamos compartido antes y me entregué totalmente a ello… Nuestros labios se movían, acariciándose con desesperación y nuestras manos jugaban por todo nuestro cuerpo… No aguantaría mucho más…_

_Los gemidos con nuestros nombres tapaban las notas suaves del piano que sonaba del CD en el equipo de música- ya ni me acordaba de él-, la habitación parecía calentarse más y más por momentos y… era increíble como el mero roce de su piel me excitaba… Se acabó, no lo soportaba más…_

_Paré nuestro juego, me posicioné sobre ella y la miré a aquellos ojos de profundo chocolate… Se veía tremendamente dócil y adorable así, dios estaba para comérsela- en el buen sentido de la palabra, no en el vampírico- y ver sus labios rojos por la pasión de los besos, solo consiguió avivar más la llama que corría por mi cuerpo…_

_La vi sonreir, curvar sus labios totalmente en aquella mueca de felicidad… y eso me excitó aún más, haciendo que yo también sonriera ampliamente… Me lancé de nuevo a sus labios, moviéndolos con furia sobre los míos… mientras que me adentraba cuidadosa, pero rápidamente en su interior, sintiéndolo caliente y húmedo, listo para recibirme…_

_Se tensó al sentirme, lo pude percibir en su cuerpo y supe que lo más seguro es que le dolería- tener dos títulos de medicina me daba los conocimientos necesarios, aunque jamás hubiera hecho algo como aquello- porque no se tranquilizaba. Decidí que mejor sería un golpe limpio, aunque le doliera, era mejor que escuchar sus lamentos…_

_Me adentré un poco más en ella y me topé con algo que me impedía seguir adelante: la barrera de su virginidad… Virgen, ya lo sabía, aunque pocas, habíamos hablado algunas veces de ello y no creí que fuera capaz de hacerlo, pero ahora… mírame, entregándome por completo a la mujer que amo… y sin poner en peligro… Ni yo me lo creo…_

_Empujé un poco más, en un golpe seco pero sin llegar a ser rudo y pude sentir como algo se desgarraba… Ya está, ella era totalmente mía ahora… ella era MI mujer…_

_Supe que le había dolido, se aferró a mí con tanto ahínco, que de haber sido humano, sus uñas estarían clavadas en mi espalda… Yo me había parado, quería que ella se acostumbrara a mí y lo máximo que pude hacer para que se relajara, fue besarla aún con más pasión, para que se concentrara más en el beso…_

_Pronto todo pasó… y lo que siguió a aquello, fue el puro y carnal placer de entregarte en cuerpo y alma a la persona que amas… Nuestros movimientos eran perfectos, sincronizados y al mismo ritmo, calmados al principio, pues ni quería descontrolarme, por el aún miedo presente de causarle daño y porque, tanto para ella como para mí, era la primera vez… Nuestros gemidos se juntaban en la habitación y yo quería gritarle que la amaba a los cuatro vientos para que todo el mundo lo escuchara, pero mi garganta no me respondía… Parecía como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho para mí, destinado para mí… ambos encajábamos como dos piezas de rompecabezas entre caricias y besos…_

_Y entonces lo sentí, sentí como un éxtasis de puro placer explotaba en mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que ella, en una combinación y una precisión increíble, ahogándome de sensaciones espectaculares… y grité su nombre tocando el cielo, jurando incluso que mi muerto corazón volvió a latir esa noche al mismo ritmo que el de ella… después de casi 106 años sin hacerlo…_

_Ella se relajó en su cama, esa cama que había sido testigo de nuestra entrega de amor, jadeando e intentando recuperar el aire… y yo también me relajé, tumbándome a su lado para no aplastarla con mi peso, y jadeando en un éxtasis de ensoñación nunca antes experimentado…_

_Cuando hallé un poco de calma, me permití el admirarla de nuevo, así, tan dulce y hermosa como siempre, y ahora algo dócil con aquellas gotas que perlaban su frente de sudor y humedecían su cabello… pero sonreía…_

_La acurruqué en mi pecho, sintiendo como su calor me envolvía de nuevo y sin dejar de mirar su bello rostro… Sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes y su sonrisa era simplemente espectacular… Gocé ante esto._

_Ella enredó sus piernas con las mías en una suave caricia y se apegó aún más a mí, comenzando a cerrar sus ojos. Debía estar cansada, hasta yo me sentía así y si pudiera dormir, sin duda lo haría, teniendo el mejor sueño de toda mi vida…_

_Besé su frente y luego reposé mi mejilla en su cabeza, embriagándome con su esencia, ahora mezclada con la mía…_

_- Edward…- escuché mi nombre salir de sus labios, pero ella ya estaba dormida_

_- Te amo, mi Bella… mía por toda la eternidad…- susurré suavemente para no despertarla, mientras me disponía como cada noche a velar su sueño, escuchando como las últimas notas de la… perdí la cuenta del número de pista que era… revoloteaban por la habitación._

Y justamente unas horas después de aquello tan maravilloso… todo se convertía en pesadilla: Ella se cortó, su sangre se derramó y Jasper enloqueció… Aquello fue el detonante para que yo decidiera dejarla, apartarla del peligro de mi mundo… sin haberme imaginado jamás todo el dolor que nos causaría a ambos y que ella estaría esperando un hijo mío…

- Mi… hijo…- murmuré aún incrédulo

No tenía ni idea de cómo era esto posible… Yo soy un vampiro, ¡¡UN VAMPIRO!! Y se supone que estoy muerto y no puedo tener hijos… Y sin embargo, aquí me tienes ahora… por un milagro de la vida propiciado por mi ángel… siendo padre de un hijo… MI propio hijo…

Cuando por fin procesé el peso de esas palabras cargadas de verdad, un extraño sentimiento de gozo y felicidad me invadió… y embargado por él, no pudo evitar corresponder el abrazo que mi hijo me daba…

Se sentía tan bien, tan extremadamente bien como los pequeños bracitos de mi hijo me rodeaban y como su cabecita cubierta de cabello desordenado y cobrizo estaba recostada en mi pecho…

No sé si pasaron segundos, horas o simples minutos… yo solo sabía que me sentía completo… El viento cruzaba de nuevo por el lugar, pero esta vez, trayendo una especie de aroma dulce, o quizás es que a mí me lo parecía, pero poco me importaba… ahora, yo tenía todo lo que siempre deseé: una persona a la que amar… y una familia a la que cuidar… Mi mujer… y mi hijo…

- ¿Ves ahora… porque mi corazón lo sabía?- la dulce voz de mi Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos y me obligó a mirarla, para descubrir una hermosa sonrisa y unas traviesas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas- ¿Ves ahora… porque nunca pude cumplir lo que me pediste?- susurró con voz apenas audible y con las lágrimas como auténticas perlas a la luz del sol, humedeciendo su rostro

Esa imagen me caló hondo, se quedó grabada en mis ojos, junto con el recuerdo de aquello que yo mismo le pedí…

_- Te haré una promesa a cambio…- ya no había nada que hacer, ella me había creído, demasiado rápido para mi propia sorpresa- Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido…_

_Contemplé como su pequeño y frágil cuerpo apenas si podía aguantar más todo el mal que yo le estaba haciendo con mis palabras, el mismo mal que me estaba haciendo yo mismo, aunque lo ocultase muy bien… tan bien como el mentiroso que soy… Casi me derrumbo allí mismo y desmiento todo al verla así, pero debía ser firme en mi decisión, por mucho que me doliera… Sonreí amargamente para mí, pero haciendo que pareciera amable para ella…_

_- No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A vosotros el tiempo os cura todas las heridas…- yo sabía que eso no era verdad, por lo menos no para ella, era demasiado perspicaz y lista- Quiero que me olvides, que vivas la vida… como si yo nunca hubiera estado en ella…- no, yo no quería eso, yo quería que estuviera a mi lado, pero eso no podía ser… era demasiado peligroso- Quiero que seas feliz… que vivas una vida normal… y feliz…_

- ¿Cómo iba a olvidarte… a fingir que nunca habías entrado en mi vida… cuando ya tenía algo de ti conmigo… algo que me recordaba siempre al único hombre que he amado, amo y amaré en toda mi vida?- ya no pudo retener más su llanto y rompió a llorar a lágrima suelta

Aquello me desgarró por dentro de nuevo. Odiaba con todo mi ser verla llorar y más si había sido por mi culpa… Acomodé rápidamente y con muchísimo cuidado a mi pequeño en mi regazo, quien con los ojos cerrados, me estaba diciendo que se estaba empezando a dormir o… a relajar conmigo, su padre, pero en verdad no lo sabía… porque extrañamente tampoco podía leerle la mente… y cuando me cercioré de que estaba perfectamente colocado, alargué mis brazos hacia Bella y limpié cualquier rastro de líquido salido de él, sobresaltándola un poco.

- Lo siento…- susurré cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, aún vidriosos por las lágrimas- perdóname… Nunca, nunca en la vida debí dejarte… y más… si por un momento me hubiera imaginado que estarías esperando un hijo… un hijo nuestro…- jamás podré compensarla por no haberme hecho caso y haber criado a nuestro hijo sola, por casi dos años… Dios, de solo pensarlo me hundo más en la desesperación que sentía antes de volver a verla

Repentinamente sentí como un tacto suave y cálido se posaba sobre mis manos y comenzaban a apartarlas lentamente del lugar en el que reposaban. Su rostro quedó libre de mis manos y estas quedaron encerradas en las suyas, con toda la ternura del mundo…

- Ya basta de lamentos…- me pidió con su sonrisa- No podías saberlo… hasta yo me sorprendí cuando comencé a notar los síntomas y luego los confirmé…- esbozó una sonrisa aún más amplía, pareciera como si estuviera recordando aquel día- Por eso nunca pude olvidarte… por eso tu hijo lleva tu nombre…- elevó nuestras manos unidas y acercando una de ellas a su rostro, depositó un tierno beso sobre la palma de esta- Era lo único que me única a ti… y me aferré a él… Verlo crecer, sonreir con tu sonrisa y llamarme mamá era lo único que me mantenía con vida…

Yo estaba sin palabras… Mi hijo llevaba mi nombre en mi honor, después de todo lo que hice… ¿Acaso puede ser alguien tan puro como Bella? Pero… si ella no llega a descubrir que estaba embarazada… ¡Dios! No quiero ni pensar en que hubiera sido capaz de hacer, aunque me hubiera prometido no hacer nada estúpido… No pude hacer otra cosa, salvo contemplar a Bella con infinita devoción… ella era mucho más fuerte que yo…

- Menudo regalo de cumpleaños…- susurró mi ángel, sacándome de mis divagaciones

Y entonces recordé la fecha que horas antes había leído en el calendario de mi cuarto.

_20 de Junio… Mi cumpleaños_

Si, justamente el 20 de Junio de 1901, nacía Edward Anthony Masen en Chicago, hijo de Elizabeth y Edward Masen.

Hacía tantos años que había pasado por alto aquello… Esa fecha que antes fue tan especial, en mi nueva vida no era más que un día como otro cualquiera… Pero ahora si me paraba a pensarlo… esta fecha acababa de volver a cobrar su antiguo significado: rememoraba mi aniversario, y además… no sé si consciente o inconscientemente… había recibido el mejor y más grande regalo de toda mi larga existencia…

Con el mayor cuidado del mundo para no molestar a mi pequeño, cómodamente acurrucado en la protección de mi regazo; pero aún así, invadido por la felicidad, no pude refrenar el impulso de abrazar a la que había hecho posible todo eso… Bella…

Solté nuestras manos de pronto y la estreché entre mis brazos, besando cada parte de su hermoso y pálido rostro.

- Gracias, gracias…- le decía entre cada beso, eufórico- aunque no me lo merezco, gracias…- y finalmente me detuve, apartándola levemente de mí, para que mis ojos penetraran los suyos, rebosantes de amor- Te amo Bella- y me adueñé nuevamente de sus labios

La melodía de la brisa en los árboles envolvía el lugar… nuestro lugar, mío y de mi familia… Anthony respiraba tranquilo en la misma posición en la que yo lo había acomodado y yo no podía dejar de mirarlo embelesado, mientras tenía a mi Bella también entre mis brazos… Sentir a mi familia, era tocar el cielo con las manos…

Su pequeña melena cobriza de alborotó algo con el viento, rozándome la piel libre de ropa de mi pecho y sacándonos a nosotros, sus padres, una tonta sonrisa de los labios… Estaba tan tierno así… Dios, si lo hubiera sabido… si tan siquiera me lo hubiera imaginado… habría estado con ella… habría estado con ellos…

Sentí como el brazo de mi ángel salía de mis brazos e intentaba reorganizar el pelo rebelde del niño en mi regazo, sin conseguir demasiado éxito- sin duda, había sacado el pelo de la madre-. Él gimió quedamente y frunció el ceño, haciendo saber su molestia al sentir que perturbaban su tranquilidad- definitivamente, es un libro abierto como Bella- y yo suspiré una sonrisa, mientras con mi mano retiraba la de mi amada, para dejar en paz al niño.

Nuestras miradas se apartaron de Anthony y se alzaron hasta encontrarse… el brillo volvía a estar ahí, aquel brillo que yo recordaba… ese reflejo hermoso en sus ojos chocolate que se instalaba allí cada vez que me miraba, cada vez que me hablaba, cada vez que me besaba… y seguramente que mi rostro debía de estar expresando la misma alegría al mirarla a ella… Volvíamos a ser nosotros… el tiempo de separación quedó en el olvido… y la herida del vacío se cerró… Edward Cullen y Bella Swan estaban juntos de nuevo… juntos para siempre… y con su hijo…

Sin previo aviso, sentí como sus labios se posaban gentilmente sobre mi mejilla, dejando un beso cálido y exquisito con olor a lavanda y fresias.

- Bueno… pero entonces creo… que te falta felicitar a alguien… amor…- me dijo con una sonrisa y haciéndome saltar de gozo, al llamarme con aquel apelativo de cariño que no creí volví a escuchar nunca.

Pero yo la miré sin entender sus palabras. ¿A quien se refería? Si su cumpleaños era el 13 de Septiembre y aún no llegaba… y yo no iba a felicitarme a mi mismo… entonces solo quedaba… Y de repente me di cuenta de a qué se refería…

_20 de Junio… El cumpleaños de mi hijo…_

La miré incrédulo y sin saber que decir por… ni me acuerdo cuantas veces iban ya en el día, pero ella sonreía y me instaba a que hiciera lo que me había dicho.

A duras penas recuperado de la impresión, retiré los ojos del rostro de mi amada y lo posé sobre mi hijo, apaciblemente acurrucado en mi regazo. Se veía tranquilo y feliz, protegido por mí… protegido por su padre… que había vuelto con su madre… el día de su cumpleaños…

Un sentimiento de calidez y ternura me embargó de repente. Mi hijo era tan frágil, tan pequeño aún… y necesitaba tanta protección… necesitaba una familia… un padre y una madre que lo colmase de amor, no a uno solo… nos necesitaba a los dos… Y así, mi decisión se hizo aún más firme.

Deshice el abrazo en el que mantenía a Bella, bajo la atenta mirada de ella y como si fuera un muñeco de la más exquisita porcelana, levanté a Anthony de mi regazo, provocando que abriera sus ojos verdes para mí. Lo sujeté de tal manera que nos mirásemos cara a cara y… haciendo que el me regalara una sonrisa.

Lo observé de nuevo detenidamente: su sonrisa, su piel pálida con un leve reflejo debido al sol y quizás, porque yo fuera su padre, su cabello ligeramente largo, desordenado y cobrizo… y esos ojos del color de las esmeraldas, que yo tuviera en mi vida humana… Era tan parecido a mí, era como verme a mí en un espejo cuando era pequeño… No pude evitar el impulso de acercar mi rostro a sus mejillas y besarlas, sintiendo toda la ternura que puede emanar de un niño…

Después de aquella mera caricia, lo posé suavemente sobre el suelo, sin soltarle sus pequeñas manitas, por miedo a que se cayera, pues aunque lo había visto andar, no sabía si había heredado la torpeza de mi amada Bella- no me importaría en absoluto, lo cuidaría igual que a ella- y le sonreí.

- Edward Anthony Junior Masen Cullen- sentí como los dulces latidos del corazón de mi mujer se aceleraban al escuchar que le había dado mis apellidos al niño- Feliz cumpleaños…- eso era lo mínimo que le podía ofrecer… una familia… el amor de una familia, al completo…

- ¡¡PAPÁ!!- gritó con alegría esa simple palabra que a mí me llenó de gozo y esta vez, se tiró a los brazos de los dos, a los míos y a los de Bella, quienes lo recibimos correspondiéndole efusivamente.

Y todo volvió a ser como antes… como siempre debió haber sido desde un principio… bueno miento, ahora… todo era mucho mejor de lo que yo jamás me pude haber imaginado y tenía mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera pedido en toda mi existencia… y todo se lo debo a ella, a mi ángel… a Isabella Marie Swan- aunque espero que acepte llevar mi apellido después de esto-.

Besé la frente inmaculada de ella y acaricié suavemente el revoltijo de cabellos broncíneos de mi pequeño Edward Anthony, antes de atraparlos a ambos en un abrazo, decidido a no moverme nunca más de allí… del lugar donde yo encontraba la paz… del lugar donde estaba mi corazón… del lugar donde estaba mi familia… pero como siempre, algo tuvo que interrumpir ese momento tan especial…

Sentí una pequeña pero repetitiva vibración en mi pantalón y caí en la cuenta de que llevaba el móvil ahí. Soltando un gruñido por ser interrumpido cuando estaba tan a gusto y provocando la risa melodiosa de Bella, deslicé mi mano dentro de mi pantalón y saqué del bolsillo el dichoso aparatito, viendo que era mi "querida hermanita" la que había quitado todo el ambiente perfecto en el que me encontraba… Genial, definitivamente genial, yo también te quiero "hermanita".

Apreté el botón de abrir llamada y llevé el móvil a mi oreja, para retirarlo rápidamente, debido al grito que me hubiera dejado sordo de haber sido humano, provocado por una aguda voz de soprano.

- ¡¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!! ¡¡Respóndeme ahora mismo porque acabo de vernos en Forks, en nuestra antigua casa, dando una fiesta todos alegres y a ti felizmente abrazado a una Bella tan pálida como si fuera un vampiro, con un niño entre sus brazos que es tu viva copia en miniatura!!

Miré a mi familia: Bella sonreía radiantemente y se abrazaba más a mí y nuestro pequeño parecía comenzar a relajarse demasiado, hasta el punto de comenzar a dormirse… y no pude evitar sonreir yo también, dando las gracias al cielo por una segunda oportunidad que no desperdiciaría jamás…

Volví a acercarme el teléfono al oído, mientras dejaba que el viento atravesase el lugar, atrayendo de nuevo aquella calma que se había visto molestada por la llamada de mi "hermana".

- Es una larga historia Alice…- le dije- una larga historia… debida _al milagro de un encuentro_…- y cerré la llamada antes de darle siquiera tiempo a replicar

Porque todo lo que me estaba sucediendo… había ocurrido gracias a un único encuentro, del que luego vio la luz un milagro… a un único y nuevo encuentro en nuestro prado, aquel que había sido testigo de nuestro amor desde el primer momento…

Porque todo esto era…

_**El milagro de un encuentro**_…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: y este es el final de "El milagro de un encuentro"

Vaya, vaya… con este no os podréis quejar verdad? Es el más largo de todos, tiene 15 páginas, pero es que aparte de que todos mis fic (salvo excepciones) acaban en capítulos pares, ya había dicho que eran 4 capítulos, porque así lo pensé luego de decidir convertir este oneshort en fic.

Pero aún así… este es el final de este fic… TT-TT TT-TT si, ya se acabó: Bella y Edward están juntos de nuevo con su hijo, a quien llamo Anthony para no confundirlo con Edward y además, como habéis visto en la visión de Alice, Bella pronto será una vampiro jeje. Todos felices, todos contentos.

Pero aún así antes de irme, quisiera explicar el por qué del título, aunque creo que al final se explica. Veréis, cuando empecé a escribir el oneshort, no tenía título, porque en un principio quería alguno que tuviera relación con el cumpleaños de nuestro vampiro favorito, porque empecé a escribirlo ese día (solo que no lo pude terminar -.-U) Pero luego al ver que no se me ocurría nada, deseché la idea y me centré en el encuentro en el prado. De ahí que el título lleve la palabra "encuentro", pero tampoco se me ocurría una buena combinación, hasta que pensando junto con mi onii-chan, me dijo una (no es esta) de la que se me ocurrió cambiar la primera palabra por "milagro", ya que decidí usarla por lo del niño. Y luego mientras escribía el último capítulo, encima descubrí que le venía que ni pintado por dos cosas: **Primera**, "El milagro de un encuentro", porque fue un verdadero milagro que se volvieran a encontrar en el prado sin proponérselo ninguno y **segunda**, "El milagro de un encuentro", porque solo hicieron el amor una vez y tuvieron un hijo.

Bien, con esto dicho, pasamos revista por los review:

**Nonblondes** (jeje, si ya lo sé, soy muy mala pero bueno… ahora ya tienes todas las respuestas jeje. Ah si?! No sabía que Epifanía te gustaba tanto, aunque la verdad es que es una de las palabras que más me gustan de Luna Nueva. Y bueno… ya viste que no era ningún "Cullen" jajaja!! Sino su hijo)

**Shin Gouki **(jeje, gracias onii-chan yo también te quiero mucho y eres mi onii-chan del alma. Jeje y si, se encontraron y se reconciliaron y ten por seguro que el pobre de Edward ya aprendió la lección a base de palos jeje. Y bueno… aquello que vieron… no fue más que su propio hijo jajaja!! Y no te comas las uñas, que eso luego repercute ¬¬ y bueno… ya sabes, las descripciones me pueden jajaja!! Y si, es latente, una patente es un invento propio o algo así -.-U)

**Anyer Cullen** (si, soy una bruja por dejarlo ahí pero no… Bella no se volvió loca como ves, tan solo se preocupó por su hijo jeje)

**3rill Cullen** (wola! Vaya una compi de foro jeje. Aunque no se quien eres en el foro -.-U Jeje, lo del lemon, es que fue un poco que se me fue la mano escribiendo cuando me metí demasiado en el papel, porque en verdad, el control se debe caer por los suelos al besarse de esa forma jeje. Y muchas gracias por no revelar quien sale y espero que te haya gustado, ya sea en cualquiera de los dos sitios donde hayas leído el final)

**Hime-chan n n** (jeje, no hay de qué y si… el final del capítulo 3 confunde, pero ya se solucionaron las dudas)

**Hermis'lu** (jeje, me alegra que te gustara y que no me matases al final jeje y gracias también a que no tienes el móvil de Jane sino, dios ni mi señor me podría salvar de esa. Y bueno, no encontramos nada más y nada menos que a un pequeño Edward jeje. Bueno, espero que la espera valiera la pena)

**Erive-noa** (vaya, todo de golpe jeje… te ha cundido la lectura jeje. Si, yo también creo que me metí demasiado en el papel de Edward, dios, si hasta yo lloré escribiendo cada parte y se me encogía el estómago… y si, no tengo perdón de dios, pero ya lo solucioné no? por lo menos la espera no fue mucha jeje)

**Anac-chan** (vaya gracias jeje, me has sacado los colores… Pues bien, ya lo terminé y espero que te haya gustado jeje. Y si, mi nombre es por kisa la de fruits basket jeje, es que es mi personaje favorito de la serie)

Bueno, ya se nos acabó el tiempo y solo me queda darles las gracias por haber permanecido conmigo durante este pequeño fic y haberme dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer. Espero verlos por alguno de mis otros trabajos y que les gusten tanto como este. Sin más, me despido ya

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
